


Yes

by impossiblesongs



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's besotted and more than halfway falling for her. (5x13 'The Big Bang' based on the "Are you married, River?" scene)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This sprung forward because I was re-watching S6 and my favorite scene was at the end of 'The Big Bang' where the Doctor asks River if she was married and it all spiraled from there.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, just some headcanon.

 

It used to be annoying and even infuriating at times when he realized in one way or another River Song always had the upper hand on him.

The term ' _spoilers'_  has and will forever be an imprint that burrows beneath his old bones every time the word is spoken. He'll never rid of that word, of that he's sure.

The words are a haunting, an endearment, a challenge, and an adventure.

Every once in a when River is watching him she gets this faraway look. Her eyes hold a sort of anguish, a pain very much akin to his own but it's gone before he can even blink. She thinks no one can see it but he can.

When the word  _spoilers_  leave River Song's lips they're all one in the same.

Right now they've all managed to reboot the universe. Amelia has parents, she's married the Roman and he got to dance. All is well in the universe for now.

He did have an itch though. The blue book was going to be 'safely' in his possession that night. Every secret, every hidden piece of who River Song truly is to him, everything he wants to know is written on those very pages.

His every intention was to sprint off back to his Tardis once Amy handed the book over to him so he could start devouring every bit of information inside that journal but as soon it weighed down on his palm he knew he wouldn't.

He wouldn't because the moment the book was placed in his hands he realized he doesn't  _want_  to know, he  _needs_  to know. When those two decide to interlock with one another it's best to let things be because for all he knows reading what's on those pages could very well endanger the whole planet. It is his future after all and it's best to leave it be because if you change one thing you change everything.

He clings to the book dearly throughout the night until he finally does sneak off back to his Tardis. He doesn't even manage to unlock the doors when her voice echoes around him.

"Did you dance?"

It brings a very warm smile out of him.

"Well, you always dance at weddings don't you?"

He turns around and there she is. River Song. And she looks glorious.

"You tell me." He hopes she gives him something to go on but sort of knows what her answer will be.

"Spoilers."

She's looking at him fondly, mostly amused he can tell by the look on her face.

He offers the book when she comes closer, "Writing's all back but I didn't peak."

He's not entirely sure why he makes it a point to let her know this. It's sort of fact by now that she basically knows everything about him, isn't it? Well very nearly everything.

She takes the book gently, eyes never leaving his, "Thank you."

The second it's out of his reach he finds himself missing it already.

When he hands over her vortex manipulator their fingers touch briefly. He has to shove his hands in his pockets for some reason. He's sure it's because he can't be trusted to keep them to himself. Not when River Song is looking like  _that_  and looking at him like she can read his every thought.

The question has been looming in his mind. So he asks it. Surely this will give him some kind of information on who River is to him. And mostly he asks and he  _hopes_.

"Are you married, River?"

She doesn't even flinch, doesn't falter. It doesn't even seem like she's covering anything up. Not one action reveals a thing to him.

"Are you asking?"

This is in no way leading to a hint like he hoped it would and it only leads to more questions inside that brain of his that he knows will stay unanswered.

She looks back at him, the tiny ever present smile makes him giddy and also a bit of something else he's tried very hard not to think about.

"Yes." He confirms.

She raises a brow and he knows she is immensely entertained by the way her voice curls around him when she answers back, "Yes."

Oh, she's good. She's very good at this. Very,  _very_  good.

He's almost too caught up in marveling at the enigma standing before him to realize there may have been some slight miscommunication going on.

"No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me or-or-or asking if you were married?"

He feels all sorts of nerves bubbling up inside of him.

"Yes." She nods, as if that answered his question in any way at all.

"No, but was that a yes, or yes?"

Even after it leaves his mouth he can't help but feel that the question made no sense at all. His heart is racing a bit, nerves he tells himself because the other possibility is a bit scary.

But of course, she's River and she seems to know everything and anything he means so he doesn't need to clarify a thing.

She had leans forward, eyes alight and teasing and whispers,  _"Yes."_

And he can feel that he's bloody well done for.

"River," he doesn't think he can ever tire of saying her name now. The more he says it the more he likes how it sounds. Every time it leaves his mouth it's laced with an ever growing fondness he's just now getting used to, "who are you?"

Her voice sounds much heavier this time, "You're going to be finding out very soon now."

That small flicker of pain shows up in her eyes again , gone in less than a blink as always.

"And I'm sorry," She continues, "but that's when everything changes."

With one press of a button she's gone.

He can't fool himself anymore. Not with this, not with her. He's besotted and more than halfway falling for her.


End file.
